


temporary not-so-temporary boyfriend

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'temporary boyfriend', Adrinette, Crying for no reason, F/M, I love it when Adrien sasses chloe, Mood Swings, Mwahaha, Platonically, adrien knows, and on her period week too, chat and marinette preestablished friendship, chat has snuggled marinette, don't ask me how adrien knows mari is ladybug, just used logic i guess, lots of mood swings, marinette is freaking out, periods ugg, t for semi makeouts, this all came without warning, this fic is trash but i don't care, this is literally how i act when im on my period, until now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: Adrien knows Marinette is Ladybug.Shark week has left Mari dead.Adrien sees his chance.He takes it.





	1. one of those days

Marinette was having one of those really bad days. You know those days where you don’t want to go to school, cause you feel kind of sick, and you’re on your period, so you’re cramping a ton, and your personal tormenter tries even harder today to annoy the crap out of you, and you forgot about a test, and turned in your homework late, and you spill your water all over yourself, so it looks like you peed your pants, and your hair just refuses to do what you want it to...

Yeah. One of those days.

There was one highlight though. 

Adrien.

He refused to not be talked to today. She stuttered, and blushed, and basically called him amazing at least twenty times accidentally, but he was undeterred. Every time he got the opportunity he would speak to her, and he even teased her multiple times, and whenever she “accidentally” brushed her hand against his, he actually blushed.

Could he possibly like her back?

Ha! No, that was wishful thinking.

Still, it was kind of nice.

By the end of the day, she could get out at least five cohesive sentences out without blushing or stuttering or any of it. IT WAS AMAZING!

So, when Adrien noticed Marinette looking absolutely zombified because of cramps, and he asked her what was wrong, she was so done with life and she could actually sort of speak to him now, so she immediately just said it straight out: “I’m on my period.”

A single golden eyebrow shot up -an expression Marinette found especially attractive on him- and he grinned nervously, “What?”

“I- I’m on my period.”

Nino looked visibly shaken and even scooted slightly away from her on the lunch bench, setting down his sandwich simultaneously. 

“What?” Alya laughed, “It’s not contagious!”

Marinette moaned, flopping down on the table. “I need Advil, chocolate ice cream, a glass of water, and a hot pad. In that order.”  
Alya’s face scrunched up in sympathy. “Girl, I’ll drive you to the store and get you your essentials, and then I can take you home. You shouldn’t be here if you’re feeling that awful.”

Marinette sighed deeply. “Thank you.”

“I can take her!”

Marinette’s head shot up from the table, “What?”

Adrien smiled back. “Alya has a test in Trigonometry this afternoon, but I’m not in her class. I can take you.”

Marinette opened her mouth, then snapped it shut, unsure what to say. 

“That’s great, thanks, Adrien, you’re a lifesaver!” Alya exclaimed, winking oh-so-subtly at Marinette. “Come on Nino, you’ve got that test to take too.” The young reporter practically dragged her boyfriend away from the two, while he complained that he wanted to finish his sandwich.

Marinette tore her gaze from the couple, her eyes meeting his, and her breath caught. He was staring at her so intently like she was a mystery he needed to solve, and the way he was looking into her eyes took her breath away. Then Chloe came over to ruin it.

“Adrikins! You shouldn’t be spending time on such low life forms, such as these.” Chloe waved one perfectly manicured hand at Marinette. “I mean look at her. She looks like a truck ran over her, then back up and ran over her again!”

Adrien- totally poker-faced- said, “She’s on her period, Chloe, so I suggest you leave her alone.”

Chloe lurched back, mouth gaping like a fish. “I- But-”

“You didn’t know, right. So maybe you should get all the facts before you walk around stepping on whoever you please. Now if you’ll excuse us, Marinette and I have somewhere to be.”

“Adri-”

“Come on Marinette.” Adrien grabbed Marinette’s arm and walked her over to his car, leaving a still gaping Chloe behind.


	2. shopping and mood-swings

He walked her to the parking lot, pulling out his car keys. Pressing a button, the nicest car in the lot drove itself up to them, it’s shiny finish gleaming in the sunlight.

He grinned apologetically. “I know it’s really fancy, but my dad won’t let me ‘tarnish our reputation’, by not getting a nice car.”

Marinette giggled. “It’s okay. I don’t mind.”

She yelped as he suddenly swooped down, scooping her into his arms. Her face was probably burning off, but she managed a shaky, “Adrien,”

“What?” she could hear the laughter in his voice, “You are a lady, and I am your knight. I must ensure that you are as comfortable as humanly possible.”

If it was possible her face got even redder. For some reason, he was reminding her of Chat, but instead of it annoying her, Adrien wore Chat’s attitude rather attractively. If anything, that thought just made her more embarrassed as he opened the door and slid her into the front seat.

As he closed the door and walked around to the other side of the car, Marinette took that moment to compose herself. His Chat-like attitude gave her an idea. Instead of focusing on the fact that he was Adrien Agreste, she would just pretend that he was Chat. That would make it a million times easier to talk to him. Adrien is Chat. Adrien is Chat. Adrien is Chat, she thought in her head. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw him staring straight at her, head cocked. “Are you okay?”

She so startled she didn’t stutter, “Yeah, just cramping, sorry.”

He sighed. “Look. I don’t have a sister or anything, and my dad doesn’t... talk to me much, so I don’t really know what periods are like?”

Marinette laughed. “Um. It hurts. A lot. And it makes you want to kill everyone, and cry a river of tears, and cuddle with your boyfriend all at the same time.”

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up. “You-” he almost looked... hurt?

“What?”

He looked forward, turned on the engine, and began backing up out of the parking lot. “I just didn’t know you had... had a boyfriend.”

Marinette laughed, “OH! No. I don’t. I just- would. If I had a boyfriend. I don’t, but... yeah.”

Adrien grinned. “Oh. Sorry. I just assumed-”

“No, no, no. It’s okay really. I just said that cause sometimes I- yeah...”

Adrien raised an eyebrow. “Sometimes what?”

Marinette blushed. How could she describe her relationship with Chat? “Um, so Chat Noir saved me once you know?”

Adrien nodded slowly, “I heard that.”

“Well later he came by and we kind of became friends, all though he’s kind of annoying with all his puns and stuff.”

Adrien looked mock-hurt. “I happen to like puns.”

Marinette giggled. “Whatever. Anyway, he and I became close, and he visits me a lot, and we cuddle sometimes. But it’s not like he’s my boyfriend or anything,” she added quickly.

“Do you like him though?”

Marinette sighed, twisting a piece of her hair between her fingers. “Ummm. I don’t know. Maybe if he liked me, but he’s in love with Ladybug, soooooo. Yeah. It’s okay though, I don’t really want to like him or anything, I just-”

“Marinette, it’s okay I get it.”

Marinette giggled again. “Sorry. I just get talkative when I’m miserable.”

Adrien- thank goodness- laughed. Marinette melted, but he didn’t really seem to notice. “That’s, like, the opposite of me. I get all grumpy and stuff.” He pouted, and it was freaking adorable. “Natalie says I’m a big baby.”

Marinette laughed. “You? Grumpy? I can’t see it.”

“Trust me, it happens. You don’t want to see it. Oh look, we’re here. So, it’s Advil, chocolate ice cream, a water bottle and hot pads?”

Marinette nodded, the lack of distraction sending another bout of pain through her system.

“Alright, I’ll be back soon.”

As soon as he stepped out of the car, Marinette moaned and leaned the chair as far back as possible, -it was pretty much horizontal to the ground- closing her eyes. “WHY DO FEMALES HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!” she yelled as loud as possible. An old man walking past the car gave her a strange look, but it felt nice to vent, and she didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of Adrien.

She sat there, incapacitated for a while, but when Adrien started taking too long, she pulled out her phone and earbuds to listen to sad music. Nothing like listening to sad music while having mood swings. Pretty soon she was, yup you guessed it, bawling her eyes out. Thank goodness, she’d worn waterproof mascara today. 

When Adrien finally came back, he found her curled into a ball, sobbing.

He freaked out, “Marinette! What’s wrong! Are you okay?!”

Marinette looked up through tears, “Adrien?”

“What?! What is it?”

She sat up and showed him her phone. 

He frowned and cocked his head. “I will always love you, by Whitney Houston?”

She sniffed. “It’s just so sad. They’re leaving each other.”

Adrien smiled softly, sighing. “Let’s get you home.”


	3. snuggles

Adrien handed her the groceries, and she immediately shoved her face with ice cream, sighing with satisfaction. Adrien shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot.

She quickly downed the Advil and most of the water before applying the hot pad and moaning in satisfaction.

“Now all you need is a boyfriend.”

“Hmm?”

“You need a boyfriend. To cuddle with.”

“Ah,” Marinette replied awkwardly, not entirely sure how to respond. “Well, that might not be so easy. Finding a decent boyfriend in such a short amount of time is kinda difficult.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be your boyfriend.”

“What?!”

Adrien blushed, “I mean for today! To snuggle with. I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I kind of figured since you were on your period, you might want someone to snuggle with. Not that I want to snuggle with you, I just want you happy. I mean I am your knight after all, so I have to serve you. That doesn’t mean you’re my girlfriend or anything, it’s just for today.”

Marinette giggled, “It’s okay, Adrien. I get it.”

He blinked, still beet-red. “You do?”

“Yeah,” Marinette felt her own face heat up, “I-I think it would be nice.”

“To... snuggle?”

She nodded slowly, and Adrien grinned. “Oh, um. Good. Yeah.”

The rest of the car ride was silent, both kids wondering if they’d scared the other off.

When they got to Marinette’s bakery, Adrien refused to let her walk herself in, instead, he scooped her up in his arms, grabbed the half-empty tub of ice cream, and carried her inside.

“Hello, welcome to the- oh! Marinette? And Adrien, isn’t it? Why-?”

“Hello, Mrs. Cheng. Marinette doesn’t feel the best today, so I brought her home. Her room is upstairs, yes?”

The blush on Marinette’s face had spread to her neck- if the heat was any indication, and it got even worse when her mother gave her a knowing smile. “Yes, it’s up the stairs in the back. Marinette can show you the way.”

Adrien nodded, thanking her, and made his way to the back. Marinette barely caught the wink her Maman threw her way before she turned and began taking the next customer’s order.

Ugg. Parents.

As soon as they got to her room, he climbed up to her loft and lay her in her bed. Immediately, his face got red. “Um, do you...?”

She just held out her arms, and curled her fingers towards herself, in a come here gesture, and he climbed onto the mattress, sliding her to the side, and laying down next to her. He just lay there, looking at her for a moment, looking extremely embarrassed. “I- um...”

Adrien is Chat. Adrien is Chat.

She slid her arms around him, and pulled him close, pressing her face into his shoulder. She "involuntarily" smelled his shoulder, and dang he smelled good. But then his arms wrapped around her, and he was so warm, and she couldn’t think about anything else, but his arms and his warmth and his cologne.

She felt him sigh contentedly, and his heart was beating erratically, and she didn’t really know why, but she knew hers must be beating just as fast. She curled into him- temporarily feeling relief from her pain, and he pulled her closer.

She felt herself dozing off, lulled to sleep by his warmth and the sense of familiarity of when she did this with Chat, and the two boys even SMELLED similar, and soon she fell asleep, her cramps all but forgotten.


	4. awkward revelations

She dreamed of Adrien. They were dancing together at a masquerade ball, her as Ladybug. He was a really good dancer, but she, of course, was awful. He didn’t seem to mind though, and when she tripped, he caught her just before she hit the ground, and suddenly he morphed into Chat, laughing that cocky laugh at her, and she wanted to punch him. Before he could though, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. The funniest thing? She liked it.

Then she opened her eyes and realized she was kissing Adrien Agreste.

She screamed. “I AM SO SORRY; DID I KISS YOU IN MY SLEEP? I DIDN’T MEAN TO! OH MY GOSH I JUST RUINED OUR FRIENDSHIP-”

“Marinette,” he breathed, “It’s okay. I kissed you.”

She blinked, “What?”

“I k-kissed you. I’m sorry. I wasn't trying to be creepy and I didn’t want to ruin anything, but you were looking all adorable in your sleep, and I didn’t think you’d let me while you were awake, so I just... did?”

One second passed.

Two.

Marinette grabbed his face and slammed her mouth against his. It was sweet at first, but then it became clear that he wasn’t going to kiss her back, so she pulled away to see him looking extremely guilty.

“What?”

He slipped his fingers in between hers, looking at their hands so he didn’t have to look in her eyes. “I... I have something to tell you.”

“What is it?”

“I- um...”

“Adrien?”

He sighed, “I can’t do this,” he said sitting up on the bed.

“But-”

“Marinette. I-” he slammed his eyes shut. “This isn’t the first time we’ve done this.”

She scrunched up her nose, “Done what?”

“Snuggled.”

She squinted at him, “I don’t understand.”

“You just... didn’t know it was me.”

She didn’t say anything, just shook her head.

“I looked slightly different. And acted differently. And probably felt different too.”

“What, I-”

“I was... wearing a mask.”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “You. You’re...”

Adrien winced, “Chat Noir, yes.”


	5. screaming and kisses

Her eyes widened almost comically. “WHAT?”

His cringe deepened. “Yeah...”

“YOU’RE CHAT NOIR!”

“Shout it a little louder, will you?”

She didn’t say anything, just turned onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow.

“You’re taking this worse than I thought you would,” Adrien muttered over the sound of her screaming. “Also, I might know Ladybug’s identity.”

She flipped on her side again, panicking, “Who do you think it is?”

He raised an eyebrow, “Marinette.”

“What?”

He lay back down next to her. “I understand if you don’t like me because I was pining after you for two years, and I’m also Chat Noir, and I’m sorry I kissed you in your sleep because I assumed you wouldn’t want to kiss... Chat Noir. So that’s why I didn’t kiss you back. Cause I didn’t want Ladybug regretting kissing Adrien Agreste.”

Marinette just gaped at him. Her life had literally flipped around in the last thirty seconds. 

He winced, “You know, I should probably go, I guess I’ll see you on patrol later.” He started to get up, but she grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

“No.”

“What?”

“Marinette requires her temporary boyfriend one more time.”

He frowned, probably wondering why she was talking in the third person, but before he could say anything she pulled his face to hers and pressed her lips against his again, this time softer.

For a second he was frozen, but he melted quickly, his hands sliding down to her waist, and he kissed her back.

The kiss was soft, and intimate, and determined, and so full of every promise they’d made to each other in their heads. He pulled her closer, lips searching hers for something and perhaps he found it because he seemed satisfied. Her hands stroked the back of his neck, and for a moment, the kiss stayed innocent. And then his lips parted, and then Marinette’s view of life changed. She was his now. He was hers. His tongue stroked the roof of her mouth, and she gasped. He pulled away, still gaging how comfortable she was with this because he was still a gentleman and how had she not seen that in Chat? Until he tried again and all rational thought flew out the window.

Their teeth clicked together and the kiss wasn’t perfect, but it was their first one, so it didn’t have to be perfect to be perfect. His tongue pressed against hers and he sighed contentedly. He guided the kiss, going slow and steady, making sure she liked it, making sure it would be memorable. His teeth found her bottom lip and she shivered, bracing herself for his bite, but he held her in anticipation, until finally, he nibbled on her lip, moving back and forth with his teeth, testing her reaction. She grabbed at his hair, sighing loudly, so he moved on to her upper lip, doing the same to it and all Marinette could think about was that this was Chat and Adrien and somehow the mix of them made it even better.

He pulled away and they lay there gasping, chests heaving, hearts beating erratically.

“Chatton,” she breathed.

“Marinette.” He leaned down, finding the base of her neck and pressed his mouth against her skin. 

She groaned, clawing at his scalp. “Adrien.”

He dragged his teeth against it, before pulling away. “Is- is this okay?”

She took a moment to catch her breath. “Yes. Yes very much so.”

His eyebrows scrunched together. “Are you sure? I don’t want to-”

“Kiss me, Chatton.”

His eyebrows shot up, and he smirked. “I never thought I’d hear those words come from your lips.”

She giggled, suddenly realizing she’d been kissing Adrien. And he wanted to kiss her back.

“Um... Hi.”

He blushed. “Hi?”

“I know you know me as Ladybug, but... not as much as Marinette.”

He frowned. “You’re the same person.”

“But you don’t know me.”

He sighed, pulling back slightly, and that suddenly reminded her why she was here.

She moaned. “Go get me my hot pad. Now.”

“What?”

“Hot pad. Now.”

He chuckled, sitting up. “I am yours to command, My Lady.”

Marinette rolled her eyes, “Shut up or I’ll punch you.”

His eyebrows shot up, “Your mood changed quickly.”

“Don’t test me.”


	6. blushing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm going to leave this here for now and have this be the last chapter, but I might come back later and add an epilogue or something, idk. Thank you for all of your support it's been sooooo encouraging and I love it!

Once Adrien had gone downstairs, Marinette curled into a ball and screamed again. Adrien is Chat. She had just made out with Adrien freaking Agreste. SHE MADE OUT WITH ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE. SHE MADE OUT WITH ADRIEN FREAKING AGRESTE!

ADRIEN IS CHAT NOIR.

SHE’S BEEN BASICALLY REJECTING ADRIEN AGRESTE FOR TWO YEARS!

WHAT? NO. NO. NO. HOW IS HE STILL NICE TO HER? WHY IS HE SO KIND?

She slammed her face into her pillow (managing to refrain from screaming this time). “Marinette?”

She melted, “Still up here.”

Adrien climbed her ladder, settling down next to her and waited.

Slowly, she turned to face him, face reddening.

When she glanced at him, she found him blushing furiously too. That somehow made her feel better, and she reached for the hot pad in his hand and lay on her back, pressing the pad on her gut.

She sighed with relief, her eyes sliding shut.

After a moment, she felt two arms circle her and pull her closer to his chest.

“Is this okay?” he whispered, his breath fanning over her ear.

She nodded quickly, trying not to smile like a giddy child and failing miserably.

Soft lips pressed against the side of her neck, trailing down and back up again, causing her to melt into him.

“You like that?” his voice was hoarse.

“Y-yeah. Mm-hmm.”

She felt his mouth smile against her skin as he proceeded to kiss her neck.

“I- I love you, Marinette," his voice was barely a whisper.

Her face heated even more. “Even though I’m clumsy, and can’t do anything right, and am super awkward at times, and-”

“Marinette.”

“...yes?"  
“I, Adrien Agreste, solemnly swear to forever love you no matter how awkward you are. Because you are amazing, and nothing will change that.”

For a moment, she was too embarrassed/flattered to speak. 

Then she giggled, “Silly kitty. I love you too.”


End file.
